Model UN
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Zoey, Chase, Logan, Nicole, Michael, and Lola form a model U.N. team and head to Italy. They find out that Dana and her boyfriend are also in the competition with another team. DL. ZC. ML. NicoleOC Hiatus
1. Prolouge

**Model U.N.**

_A new story by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Logan would be the star.

Summary: Zoey, Chase, Logan, Nicole, Michael, and Lola form a model U.N. team and head to Italy. They find out that Dana (and her boyfriend!) are also in the competition with another team. Nicole falls in love with a local in the competition. DL. ZC. ML. NicoleOC.

A/N: With another story finished, another one begins. Tell me what you think.

**Model U.N.—Chapter 1**

In order to avoid taking a class on government and the ability to gain a new elective, Zoey comes up with an idea to create a Model United Nations team. When Dean Rivers buys into the idea, Chase, Logan, Nicole, Michael, and Lola agree to join the team. Zoey and the group were assigned Russia. So, if you ever had a report to do on Russia, they were the ones to go to. They were all pros on Russia. From Ivan the terrible and the time of troubles to the Soviet Union to present day.

Although the team was pretty good, they never thought they'd be this good. Already winning their region, the team was in the finals in state. They all were very excited to reach state, especially since they got to miss a couple days of school.

The team had done well in the Question and Answer session, but lacked skill when it came to scenarios. They were given scenarios like missals being shot from North Korea and they had to say what their countries Plan of Action would be. Obviously, Iraq's plan would be different from the U.S. so they had to state it according to their country, which made it a bit more complicated.

After these to sessions, only the oral essay came about. It came down to two teams: Russia and Japan. Who ever wins would not only win state, but would head on down to the worldwide competition, centered in Italy. Yep, this win was for all the marbles.

Winning would be awesome. Model U.N. pays for each student's ticket to Italy FIRST CLASS and hotel room. Winning state would be awesome, and winning worldwide, well, that would look incredible to colleges. Plus, if you win worldwide, Model U.N. pays for your full college tuition—public or private. That's incredible!

As I was saying, it came down to the essay question. Zoey Brooks, as she was team captain, choose to take the question. Imagine the pressure.

"Alright, Miss Brooks," the judge announced, "the question is why is Peter the Great so important to Russia's history?"  
Zoey paused for a moment and smiled. Her AP Euro teacher had drilled this in her head so many times. She cleared her throat, "If you go to a typical classroom studying history, you won't hear anything about Russia until Peter the Great came in 1613. In fact, some historians referred to Russia as the sleeping giant. Peter's main goal was to westernize Russia, so it could be included with Europe. He started with nothing. Russia was coming out of the time of troubles and he had no army. Peter built up a huge army. His goal? To gain a 'window to the sea.' This was so he could easily trade with Europe. He got his window. He enlisted scouts to observe Europe, so he could mimic it. Although he ruled in a harsh manner, like making men shave their beards, so they look like Europeans or divorcing his wife and executing his son for not agreeing with his reforms, he brought Russia out of the ashes. He started with nothing and he made Russia a superpower. Thank you," she walked off the stage.

The judges took a few minutes to talk it over and announced they had to awards to give out.

"Our first award is the M.V.D. or most valuable delegate. This award goes to Zoey Brooks for her outstanding essay," the judge announced. The PCA team cheered while Zoey accepted her award.

"Our next award," Another judge stood up, "Is for the winning team. They will head off to Italy for the International competition. This one goes to Pacific Coast Academy AKA Russia."

The whole team stood up and cheered. Chase turned to Zoey saying, "Congrats." She hugged him and he smelled her hair. Logan rolled his eyes.

Nicole shouted, "We're going to Italy, home of hot boys!" She declared. Lola nodded in agreement.

--

Chase, Logan, and Michael sat in their room, packing for their trip.

"So, Michael, stare at Lola much?" Chase teased. He had been staring at her during the whole competition.

"What about you sniffing Zoey's hair?" Michael pointed out.

"Don't change the subject," Chase told him.

--

The three roomies of room 101 were also busy packing.

"OMG! Italy has the cutest boys! I am so excited," Nicole yapped, "I am totally falling for some hot dreamy Italian guy."  
Lola rolled her eyes, "You know they speak Italian there and little English, right?"  
"Not in model U.N., so, technically, I can find an Italian guy through that," Nicole pointed out, knowing that it was necessary for all delegates to speak the same language."

"Whatever," Lola replied, "I know who Zoey's going to fall for!"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Zoey asked.

"Come on, Zoe, Chase," Nicole responded.

"What about him?" Zoey asked, innocent.

"You know you like him," Nicole told her.

"Yeah," Lola added, "And if you go all the way to Italy and don't kiss him, I'll kill you!"

A/N: So, there's Chapter 1. It's a bit boring, considering it's a prologue. Usually, I avoid prologues, but this one needed one. Sorry! It'll get a lot better next chapter. Review!!!


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Model U.N.**

_Chapter 2…by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, Logan would be the star.

A/N: Happy New Year!

**Model U.N. ---Chapter 2**

"Time for our morning announcements," A voice came from the loud speaker, "The science room is closed for the week because of an accidental fire. The anime club meets today at noon. And, finally, I want to wish luck to our Model U.N. team for making it to their worldwide competition in Italy. Their plan leaves today at noon. And a special note to the Model U.N. team: the limo is waiting out front, be at the flagpole in twenty," The PA system turned off.

"Come on, Nicole!" Zoey called. Nicole comes down with a billion bags.

"Light packer, huh?" Lola said, sarcastically.

"I know right!" She wasn't.

"Come on guys," Zoey said, "The guys are already down there."  
The girls rolled their suitcases down to the front of the school. Nicole, of course, was lagging behind.

The guys were already there. Mr. Bender, the team's advisor, to Zoey, "Hey, Zoey. This came in the mail, it's the team handbook," Bender told her, "There's important information in there. Review it on the plane," He commanded.

"Got it, Mr. Bender." 

**MODEL U.N. International competition**

**2007**

**TEAM HANDBOOK**

"OK," Zoey read to the team, "It says here that after we check it, we have a couple hours to rest and then we have to go to opening cocktail party."  
"A PARTY?" Nicole said, excited, "Are there going to be cute boys there?"  
"Cool it, Nicole," Lola told her.  
"Nicole, actually everyone, there's going to be judges everywhere, watching our every move," Zoey warned, "So, Nicole, no sluttish outfits. Logan, no hitting on random girls. Lola, Michael, and Chase charm the judges at all costs."

"But we don't know which ones are the judges," Michael pointed out.

"Ok," Zoey rephrased, "Charm _everyone._"

"Attention passengers," a message from the cockpit came, "This is your captain speaking. I was you all to know that we are starting our descent. We will arrive in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, they arrive at Italy International Airport in Rome. After visiting baggage claim, which took forever on accord of Nicole's bags, they were on their way to the hotel.

--

After 35 minutes, the six plus Mr. Bender had arrived at Le Belle de Roma.

"Hi, I'm Dave Bender, checking in for PCA's Russia team," He told the check-in lady.

"Alright," She answered, "Three rooms A/N: One for Mr. Bender, one for the guys, one for the girls on the tenth floor," She handed him seven keys.

"I'm going to go to my room and have my mirror time," Logan told them.

"Mirror time?" Lola laughed.

"It's for the ladies," Logan winked.

"Logan," Zoey warned, "Remember what we talked about."

--

Nicole, Lola, and Zoey head to their room 1001.

Zoey jumps on her bed, "I'm exhausted. I'm crashing. Stupid jet lag."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Lola agreed, "Lying down.

"Nah," Nicole said, hyper as ever, "I think I'll go down to the pool and tan," Nicole told them. They nodded, their eyes drifting off to sleepy land.  
--

Nicole strolled down to the pool in her cute pink bikini. Looking for cute boys, she plops herself in a prime spot.

There weren't many people there. Some old men in the hot tub. A young girl working there. There were three other teenagers, it looked to Nicole they were also in the competition.

"Well, know your enemy," She said to herself, she observed them.

There were two girls, one blond and one having long brown curls, both having their faces in . The other one, a male, is in the water.

"Come on, Monique, in the water," The boy says.

"No, Josh, why don't you ask your girlfriend," She says, pointing at the brunette.

Josh splashes the brunette.

She puts down her magazine, showing her face, "You are so dead."

"DANA?" Nicole screams, "DANA CRUZ?"


	3. As long as humanly possible?

**Model U.N.**

_Chapter 3, by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If it was my show, Logan would be the star.

A/N: Chapter 3. Also, for the writer's own sanity, DANA and LOLA know each other and are good friends. DEAL WITH IT! Ziggy Stardust is an actual song that reminded me of Logan so I put it in.

**Model U.N.—CHAPTER 3: As long as humanly possible?**

Chase, Michael, and Logan are playing Guitar Hero.  
Logan was playing Ziggy Stardust. "Making Love with His Ego…" the song went while Logan presses the green button.

Chase and Michael start giggling like little girls.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked.

"It's just," Michael laughed, "The song's so you."  
"Ziggy played guitar…making love with his ego," Chase sang.

The rowdy boys continued teasing and yelling when the connecting door opened. For some unknown reason, they had stuck the six in connecting rooms. Out came Lola and Zoey. They did not look happy. Their hair was messed up and they looked like they just woke up.

"Hey girls," Logan said.  
They didn't reply.

"Girls?" Michael asked.

"You guys ok?" Chase asked.

"You…" Zoey said.

"Woke…" Lola continued.

"Us…" Zoey added.  
"Up…" Lola finished.  
"About time," Logan said, while missing a note, "I'm hungry and Mr. Potato Chip Head and Lover boy won't let me eat without you guys."  
"I understand, Mr. Potato Chip Head, but Lover boy?" Zoey asked

Chase looked like he was going to kill Logan.  
Logan covered, "He's written a play about love!"  
"Right," Lola wasn't buying it, "Well, we can't leave yet, Nicole's still at the pool."  
Logan frowned.

"Calm down," Zoey told him, "I'm hungry too. I'll just leave a note telling her to meet us."

--

"DANA CRUZ?" Nicole repeated.

Dana spun around, "Nicole? NICOLE?"  
"DANA!" Nicole jumped.

Monique and Josh looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Dana asked.

"Zoey started a team and win would state. We're Russia!" Nicole chirped.

"You're in the competition too? I'm China!" Dana told her.

Monique cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry," Dana said, "Nicole this is Monique, my best friend from France and Josh my…um…my…uh…boyfriend," Dana choked.

Nicole's eyes lit up, "You know Logan's on our team right?"

Monique and Josh looked confused and Dana pulled Nicole aside.  
"It doesn't matter to Logan that I have a boyfriend," Dana denied. She paused, "Ok, so, we just won't tell him. You can keep it a secret right?"

Nicole bit her lip, "Can I tell everyone else?"  
Dana rolled her eyes, "Fine. But make sure they don't tell him."  
"How long are you planning to keep it a secret?" Nicole asked.

"As long as humanly possible," Dana answered.

--

Nicole ran back to her room, looking for Zoey and Lola. She opened the door finding a note that said, "_Went out to eat at restaurant's hotel (Comida de Roma). Come meet us!!!"_

_--_

Nicole ran down to find Comida de whatever. They gave her a stupid map, but, being Nicole, she couldn't figure it out.

She tapped a guy on his shoulder, "Excuse me?"  
He turned around. _Whoa._ He was hot. Tall and Italian.

He spoke in an Italian accent. He seemed to be from Italy, but spoke pretty good English, "Yes?"  
She paused for a moment, on count of his hotness, "Hi, can you tell me where Comida de Roma is?"  
"Comida de Roma?" The guy says, "Yeah, my friends and I ate lunch there, just to your right."  
"Thanks," She pauses, "I'm Nicole, by the way." She smiled.

"Greg," He smiled back.

"Well, I better head off," She said, hoping he would say something to get her to stay.

"Nicole?" He stopped her. _Yessssssssssss!_

"Are you in Model U.N.?" He asked.

Her eyes flashed, "Yeah, team Russia! You?"  
"Team Spain," He replied.

"Well, I guess we will be saving the world together," She flirted.

--

After 10 more minutes of flirting, Nicole found Zoey and the gang eating lunch _including _Logan. Too bad Nicole didn't notice him.

"GUYS! GUESS WHAT? DANA'S HERE AND SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND," she blurted. Then, she added, "But for you can't tell Logan. Dana wants it to be a secret for," she puts air quotes, "as long as human possible."  
"Um, Nicole?" Zoey said.

"I know, I know, but I'm just trying to follow Dana's words…" Nicole interrupted.

"But Nicole…" Chase tried to say.  
"Just promise me you won't—" Nicole continued.

"NICOLE!" Michael yelled, trying to get her attention. Michael pointed to Logan.

"How long have you been here?" Nicole asked, "Nobody say anything. We were talking about…um…cheese?"  
"He's been here the whole time," Lola said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole yelled.

"We tried," Chase told her.

Logan, still not have still anything, gets up and starts walk off.

"Where are you going," Zoey asked, concerned.  
"I gotta be somewhere," He responded, leaving his wallet for the gang to pay.

As long as humanly possible, right, Nicole?

A/N: Next chapter-The opening cocktail party. Where…um…Logan runs into Dana.

Review.


	4. Heartthob or Screw up?

**Model U.N.**

_By CallmeMaddy, Chapter 4_

Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Logan would be the star.

A/N: Hey guys. Also working on the sequel to the Key is in the Past. Look for it soon. Sorry for my mistakes in Chapter three. I blame my beta AKA my twin, Amanda, who likes posting random reviews. I blame her. (She is sitting next to me, claiming it's my fault and she's not my beta.) Lazy.

**Model UN—Chapter 4**

"I gotta be somewhere," Logan responded, leaving his wallet for the gang to pay.

"Poor Logan," Lola shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" Zoey asked.

"I'm so dead," Nicole declared, "Dana's going to kill me…"  
Chase and Michael looked at each other then Chase said, "We are going to go talk to him."  
Michael and Chase took the elevator up to their room, room 1002. Like they suspected, Logan was sitting there. He wasn't talking or moving. Was he even breathing? Chase checked. Yep, he was. Good.

"You OK, man?" Michael asked.

He didn't respond.

"In all fairness," Chase pointed out, "You haven't talk to her for a year and a half."  
"She has a boyfriend," Logan says, monotone.

"Well, who needs her?" Michael tried to cheer him up.

It wasn't working.

"I do," He sobbed.

Chase slapped him, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ow," Logan commented.

"Dude," Michael reminded him, "You're Logan 'Heartthrob' Reese. You can find another girl!"  
"I don't want another girl," Logan confessed.

Michael and Chase exchanged glances. This was Logan Reese we're talking about! If a girl didn't like him, he moved on as fast as he could change his underwear.

Lola, Nicole, and Zoey walked in wearing nice formal clothes.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" Zoey asked.

"The cocktail party's in twenty and you guys need to be in tuxes or nice suits or at least collared shirts!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, get out of your casual clothes," Lola demanded.

"I'm not going," Logan declared.  
"What?" Zoey yelled, "If you don't go, we'll get points taken off!"  
"Don't care," Logan responded.  
"Logan, you can't let the team down!" Nicole whined.  
"You don't have to talk to her," Chase promised.

"Fine," Logan said, "But I'm not talking to her."  
"Remember," Zoey reminded, "Judges are everywhere over the party. They might be in disguise. So, be on your best behavior."

The boys changed and they all walked down to the hotel hall.  
"Nicole," Greg walked up, "You headed to the party? You look wonderful."

"Nicole," Zoey asked, "Who's your friend?"  
"Oh, guys, this is Greg. He's from team Spain," Nicole informed them.

Lola whispered to her, "Nice pick. Very cute."  
"Can I walk with you guys?" Greg asked, "Rest of my team is still getting ready. Girls," He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah," Nicole agreed, "Actually, today, us girls were done before the guys."  
He turned towards Logan, Chase, and Michael, "Failures to the male sex," he joked.

--

The seven entered the hall. The party was elegant, but not too formal.

Someone came to the microphone on stage, "Hello delegates," A woman greeted, "My name is Abigail and I am the chairman of Model U.N. and, along with my secret spies, let's call them, we will be the judges. Today's task? Mingle with you fellow delegates, but, remember, judges will be watching your every move. Have fun." 

"Ok, guys, split up," Zoey commanded. She pulled Chase, Lola, Nicole, and Michael aside, "And, remember, keep Logan away from Dana."

Just then, Monique, Josh, and Dana walked in, Zoey and Lola ran over, "Hey! I missed you so much!" She hugged them. Michael and Chase followed and greeted Dana. Logan watched from afar as Dana introduced Josh. He gave her a quick kiss. He sighed and went to get some sparkling apple cider. After Dana got to talk to the group for a while and things settled down, Dana walked over to Logan.

She bit her lip, "Hey."  
"Hi," Logan responded, coldly.  
"Can we talk?" Dana asked, "You never returned my calls, emails, anything…"  
"Mm-hmm," Logan said, not making eye contact, "How's Mr. Perfect?" Logan said, referring to Josh.  
"Do I sense jealousy?" Dana pointed out, "You know, Logan, you're the one who lost contact, not me."  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!" Logan screamed. They started to gain the attention of the judges.

"Yo babe," Josh came over, "What's going on? Who's the loser?"

Logan glared, "This is your pride and joy boyfriend?"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Josh asked.

"I think you know," Logan replied.  
He punched Logan, "Don't talk to me like that."  
Logan pushed back, "What the hell?"  
Soon enough, the boys were on the floor hitting and scratching.

"Guys! Get off!" Dana screamed.  
Chase pulled off Logan and Michael took Josh.

This is not going to go over well with the judges.

Josh had a bloody nose.

"You know," Dana turned to Logan, "Sometimes you really screw up."

A/N: Review.

NOW UP: Chapter One of …

**Just a Hoax?  
**_The Sequel to The Key is in the Past_

SEE PROFILE!!!


	5. Competition

**Model U.N.**

_By CallmeMaddy, Chapter 5_

Disclaimer: If I owned this you'd be watching it, not reading it.

A/N: Can't believe we're on chapter 5 already!  
**Model U.N.; Chapter 5**

Dana glared at Logan, "You know sometimes you really screw up."  
Dana picked up Josh and took him to the nurse.

The next day the points were up:

**TEAM…Points**

_Spain…23 (first place)_

_(A/N: random teams)_

_China…-6 _

_Russia…-15 (last place)_

"Nice going, Logan," Zoey lectured, "Now, we are in last place."  
"Hey, China should be in last. That Josh guy started it," Logan told her.

"You gave him a bloody nose," Nicole pointed out.

"He stole Dana!" Logan defended.

"You haven't talked to her in a year and a half!" Lola reminded.

"It doesn't matter!" Logan yelled.

"Well," Chase informed, "Now, because of your little fight, not only are we in last place, but Dana won't even talk to you."  
"Helpful, Matthews, real helpful," Logan said, coldly.

"Hey," Michael defended Chase, "Don't take your anger out on him."  
"Yeah, all this anger is for Dana. Go to her room and freak on her there," Zoey told him.

Mr. Bender walked in and said, "Hey mini delegates. You guys have your first task in ten minutes."

"Can we continue this discussion later?" Logan asked, "Let's go."

The gang went down to the ballroom for the task.

Abigail, the lady who runs the competition, walks up on the stage, "Hello delegates. Now is it time for another task. This one is pretty simple. I will give each team a situation and you will tell what your country would do in that situation. North Korea has launched a missile into the Sea of Japan. What is your plan of action? I'm giving you a moment to think about it, and please have a spokesperson explain your reason," Abigail looks towards Russia, "Russia, you go first."  
Zoey stands up, "In the case of a nuclear war, Russia would side with North Korea and declare war with the United States. This is considering the history of the countries during the Cold War. Although Russia's government has chosen to remain anonymous when it comes to North Korea, it is clear that Russia would very well declare war on the United States."

"Good. Ok, Spain, you go next."

Greg, being the team captain, stood up and gave Spain's opinion.

Dana was in charge of saying China's point of view, "China, being so close to North Korea, has the most influence over North Korea. The two were comrades during the cold war and have stayed that way. China is trying to prevent a bombing, especially against Japan, a close trading partner. However, China will never turn their back on North Korea in fear of losing trade and causing instability."

"Very good," Abigail replied.  
Logan looked at Dana, but she just turned away. Josh kissed her on the cheek and looked at Logan, taunting him.

"Calm down," Nicole whispered in his ear. She flashed a smile towards Greg and waved.

"Now," Abigail said, "Our judges are grading you, so sit tight."  
Logan turned towards Chase, "Did you see that? He's totally dangling her in front of me."  
"Oh, shut up!" Zoey said, listening.

"Yeah, she's not a prize," Lola agreed.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Logan told them.  
Michael grabbed his collar, "Oh, no, you don't!"  
The scores were put up on an overhead. No big whoop. Spain, Russia, and China were each given 10 points.

After the competition, the gang was given some more time to relax.  
The guys went back to their room and the girls went down to the pool to tan (Actually, Nicole just went to stare at Greg shirtless. Well, who can blame her? He was hot.)

The guys sat and watched some Spanish game show.

"Wasn't Zoey great today?" Chase asked.

"Ok, we get it, already," Michael said imitating Chase, "She'll make the best U.N. peacekeeping delegate ever."  
"Dude, if you're so in love with her," Michael advised, "Ask her out."  
"Before it's too late," Logan said, miserable.

Michael rolled her eyes, "Say that you want to talk to her over dinner about Model U.N. stuff."

"Before it's too late," Logan repeated.

"Put a sock in it," Michael rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you're right," Chase said, encouraged.

"Yeah!" Logan agreed, "And I'm going to win Dana back!"  
Michael looked slightly disturbed at Logan, "Ok…" What happened to the Logan who didn't care about what girl he dated, as long as they were hot!

Chase and Logan left. "Now," Michael said to himself, "I can finally get some peace and quiet."

A/N: Will Chase ask her out? Will Logan win Dana?

Russia's opinion is according to the Washington Post.

I couldn't find Spain's opinion.

China's opinion is according to my personal knowledge with assistance from the International Crisis Group.


End file.
